Unreaveled Secret
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Rin ingin melakukan balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya kepada seorang konglomerat yang telah membantai keluarganya dengan menyamar namun sebelum itu terjadi ternyata Rin tak tahu sosok apa yang dia hadapi. rating mungkin naik. Fem!Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Unreaveled Secret**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue kato**

 **Warning: Violence, Mysterious!Yukio.**

 **Sumarry:**

 **Rin ingin melakukan balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya kepada seorang Konglomerat yang telah membantai keluarganya dengan menyamar namun sebelum itu terjadi ternyata Rin tak tahu sosok apa yang dia hadapi dan siapa dia sebenarnya.**

Story start

Rin bersama rekannya Hendrick sedang mengumpulkan banyak bukti-bukti kejahatan dari seorang Konglomerat.

"Lihat ini adalah Kirishima dia meghilang setelah mendatangi Mansionnya ada yang berpikir bahwa dia ini meninggal tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana jasadnya". Kata Henrick.

"Ada banyak Konglomerat yang menghilang juga akhir-akhir ini dan selalu saja yang berkaitan dengannya". Kata Rin.

"Kudengar juga dia punya pengaruh kuat dipemerintahan". Kata Hendrick.

"Orang tuaku juga telah tewas karenanya". Kata Rin .

"Banyak agen-agen yang mencoba menyelidiki ini tapi malah berakhir menghilang tanpa jejak". Kata Hendrick.

"Tapi kita beruntung bisa mendapat relasinya untuk ini". Kata Rin.

"Kurasa ini berbahaya bagimu Rin". Kata Hendrick.

"Aku tak peduli seberbahaya apa yang penting aku ingin membalaskan dendamku sebab itulah aku ada disini". Kata Rin .

"Kita mendapat relasinya bukan hanya bisnis jebakan Rin tapi perjodohan politik". Kata Hendrick.

"Aku tahu itu". Kata Rin.

"Sebelumnya dia typical orang yang menolak perjodohan politik tapi entah kenapa sejak kita berhasil mendapat Relasinya dia ingin menikahimu bukankah itu aneh mungkin ini juga jebakan". Kata Hendrick.

"Aku tahu itu aku akan menanggung resikonya tapi tidak akan menyerah itulah sebabnya aku dulu ikut pelatihan". Kata Rin.

"Kau tahu kau boleh mundur dari misi ini jika kau mau ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu kau masih muda dan kita bisa menghentikan kasus ini lagi pula tak ada satupun yang berhasil sebelumnya." Kata Henrick

"Saat semuanya selesai". Kata Rin tegas.

Hendrick adalah rekan Rin sejak dua tahun lalu sejak Rin mulai menjadi agen rahasia mereka saling mengenal tadinya bagi Rin Hendrick adalah sebatas rekan kerja tapi lama-kelamaan dia menjadi dekat, tapi sejak Rin dan Hendrick berhasil menyamar sebagai sepasang saudara yang datang kepada Yukio sebagai kerja sama bisnis entah kenapa pria itu menginginkan Rin dengan kesempatan itu Rin bisa mendapat informasi lebih jauh tentangnya.

-Kediaman Yukio-

Yukio sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto seorang gadis.

"Aku menemukanmu sayang kau sudah sangat berbeda dari pertemuan kita dulu". Kata Yukio.

Yukio adalah bangsawan cerdas dia bisa menyingkirkan musuh-musuhnya tanpa jejak bahkan relasi bisnisnya yang mencoba mencuranginya juga tak luput, dia selalu tahu siapa saja orang yang berniat mencuranginya bahkan Rin dia telah mengetahui bahwa Rin berniat membalas dendam padanya namun Yukio telah menjadikan Rin yang special.

Jauh disana Rin mengalami mimpi buruk.

-Time Skip-

Hari ini Rin dengan terpaksa harus mendatangi kantor Yukio karena tanda tangan kontrak yang kebetulan saja Hendrick ada keperluan lain yang membuat Rin harus pergi sendiri Rin juga tidak bisa mengajak seseorang karena akan mencurigakan. Saat Rin masuk keruangan Yukio Rin bisa melihat Yukio menyambutnya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Rin silahkan duduklah". Kata Yukio

Rin dengan baik mengikuti perintahnya dengan memberinya senyuman hangat.

"Bagaimana dokumen mengenai tanah itu aku harus melihatnya". Kata Yukio.

"Ini dia". Kata Rin mengeluarkan sebuah Dokumen.

Sebenarnya dokumen itu tidak sepenuhnya asli tanah menang ada tapi dokumen itu palsu dengan bentuan pemerintah dan juga relasi agennya Rin membuatnya nyata.

"Kelihatan aku kurang mengerti bisa kau jelaskan ini". Kata Yukio.

"Baiklah ini….". kata Rin.

"Eh tidak jelaskan disini didekatku agar aku bisa mempelajarinnya dengan baik". Kata Yukio menunjuk kesampingnya.

Dengan kesal dalam hati Rin mencoba berdiri disampingnya menjelaskan isi dokumen tersebut namun bukan memperhatikan penjalasan Rin Yukio malah menatap lekat Rin, Rin yang menyadarinya sontak langsung menatap balik Yukio namun saat itu Yukio tiba-tiba menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu reflek Rin mundur tapi Yukio memeluk punggungnya hendak berontak namun entah kenapa Rin menjadi lemas saat itu sehingga menerima ciumannya yang semakin dalam hingga saat Yukio melepas ciumannya Rin baru sadar.

"Kau! apa yang kau lakukan pria mesum". Marah Rin lepas kendali.

Seharusnya karena kata-kata kasar ini Rin akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyelidiki pria ini namun bukannya marah Yukio malah tersenyum.

"Maaf sayang kita ini sudah bertunangankan?". Kata Yukio.

Rin sangat ingin marah lebih dari ini tapi apa daya kalau bukan tujuannya dia pasti sudah menampar pria didepannya.

 _Sesosok dengan bayangan hitam dengan kobaran api biru berdiri didepan Rin dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan Rin bisa melihat matanya merah menatapnya balik dengan smirk yang mengerikan_

 _I found you_

 **Author Note**

 **Ini adalah ff remake dari ff berjudul 'Dark Aegyo' pairing Sungmin dan Minrin (oc) dan tenang saja saya meremake dengan sah saya perjelas pada kalian karena saya orang yang sama dengan pembuat ff dark aegyo di minrinfuntomsite wp. Kalian bisa tebak sosok apa Yukio itu.  
**

 **dan saya telah perbaiki maaf soal penulisannya saya tidak handal. ya memang sebelumnya banyak nama yang belum terganti maafkan saya atas itu karena ini publish tengah malam dan juga bersamaan dengan dark Aegyo yang saya perbarui dari versi lamanya, sekali lagi maafkan saya.**

 **terima kasih bagi kalian yang memberi saran dan memberi tahu kekurangan tengang fanfic ini dan juga saya sudah memperbaikinya kalau ada yang ingin menjadi beta reader saya sangat senang. Maaf saya tidak handal menulis dengan baik dan gaya bahasa dengan tanda baca yang baik tapi tolong maklumi itu dan tolong jangan bashing**

 **Ya saya harap kalian suka dan tinggalkan komentar, kritik dan saran kalian saja juga mari ramaiman fandom Aono exorcist dan semoga ff aono exorcist bahasa indonesia semakin banyak yeahh**


	2. Chapter 2 Fail Planning

**Fail Planning**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

 **Story by me**

 **Remake dari Dark Aegyo (minrinfuntomsite wp) dari author yang sama**

 **Cast: Okumura Yukio**

 **Okumura Rin**

 **and other cast**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Psychologi**

 **Warning Typo, flashback, dark and no Bashing**

Summary:

Okumura Yukio, adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, tampan berwajah lembut tak jarang dia di gilai semua gadis namun di balik itu ada misteri mengrikan yang tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. _siapakah dia sebenarnya._

Beberapa dokumen yang kini dipegang Rin benar-benar menujukan beberapa keanehan yang mengarah pada Yukio dan terakhir ada kabar yang seseorang mencoba menelpon polisi namun belum sempat mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengatakan.

 _Dia berbahaya dia bukan manusia tolong aku._

Dan berdasarkan suaranya semua orang mengenalnya dengan seorang detektif dari australia yang menghilang tanpa kabar sudah banyak yang menyerah dengan kasus ini namun hanya Rin yang mau maju untul kasus ini dan kali ini perintah baru diturunkan.

"Kami sangat mengandalkan kalian kuharap kalian berhasil kami tak ingin kalian menyelidikinya lagi langsung singkirkan dia semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup". Perintah atasan kami.

itu B itulah yang sangat Rin inginkan sejak lama

Rin Pov

Aku sedang berada didalam mobil bersama detektif Hendrick, kami sedang dalam perjalan menuju mansion Yukio untuk suatu pertemuan

dimana aku menjadi akan berpura-pura membicarakan bisnis tetapi itu adalah seasuatu yang direncanakan untuk membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuaku.

"Rin chan kau yakin lakukan ini sebaiknya kita batalkan saja ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu".

"Tidak, aku yakin sekali lagi pula malam ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya bukankah sudah ada perintah untuk membatainya bukan".

"Rin aku tahu kau sudah berlatih sejak kecil untuk bisa menjadi agen yang hebat tapi kau hanya gadis biasa, kau tidak seharusnya terlibat serahkan saja pada kami".

"Tapi Hendrick orang tuaku telah dibunuh karena berhubungan bisnis dengannya itulah kenapa aku mau mengobankan diriku sendiri demi ini." Ucapku penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu tapi kau berjanjilah setelah semua ini berakhir dan dendammu terbalaskan jadilah gadis manis seperti dulu yang aku sangat rindukan". Dia menatapku dengan sendu lalu mengecup dahiku.

"Aku janji Niisan". Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir sudah sangat lama aku tidak memanggilnya Niisan sejak kematian orang tuaku.

"Dengar Rin kami sudah menyiapkan orang-orang untuk mengepung Yukio maka dari itu saat aku menelpon mereka kau harus bersembunyi dibawah meja". Kata Hendrick.

"Dan rencana B aku juga selalu membawa senjata jaga-jaga apabila dia lolos". Kataku mengeluar sebuah revolver dibalik bajuku.

Kami sampai di mansion Okumura Yukio dapat kuakui ini mansion yang sangat megah dari arsitektur, bangunan dan tamannya tertata rapih. Namun belakangan aku banyak mendengar informasi beberapa pengusaha menghilang secara misterius setelah berkeunjung ke mansion ini dan sekarang aku dapat melihatnya berdiri di pintu rumahnya bersama butlernya menyambut kami dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Selamat datang Mr Hanase dan Miss Hanase di mansion kami" Ujar Yukio sambil tersenyum.

"Senang berjumpa anda lagi Mr Okumura". Ujar Hendrick.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam". Ujar Yukio.

Lalu Okumura Yukio menuntun kami ke sebuah ruangan yang megah yaitu ruang makan, kami dapat kulihat butler Yukio menata makanan dengan rapih kurasa Yukio menggunakan gaya makan malam ala Eropa. Kami di persilahkan duduk oleh butler Yukio kami bahkan menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan dan juga anggur disediakan namun aku tak sama sekali meminumnya, saat itulah Yukio memandangiku.

"Nona kau tidak minum?". Ujar Yukio.

"Tidak Tuan terima kasih". Ujarku.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu karena nantinya kau jadi istriku benarkan tuan Hanase".

Kulihat Hendrick terlihat tersenyum dengan perkataan pria ini tapi aku tahu dibalik senyumnya dia sangat marah karena sebenarnya Hendrick Niisan adalah tunanganku yang sebenarnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Disebuah pertemuan besar orang-orang terpandang berkumpul disanalah Okumura Yukio sebagai tamu kehormatan._

 _"Kau lihat Rin dia disana". Kata Hendrick._

 _"Iya dia yang memakai kacamata itukan". Kataku_

 _"Coba kita dekati dia perlahan". Kata Hendrick._

 _"Baiklah kita tunggu pria itu sendirian". Kata Hendrick._

 _Yukio saat itu dikelilingi orang-orang terpandang yang juga Kolomerat dan menjadi mencolok karena Yukio adalah orang paling muda dari orang mengelilinginya yang semuanya adalah pria berumur._

 _"Kurasa dia benar-benar Kolomerat termuda". Kataku._

 _"Ya. Kau benar Yukio selalu didekati para pria kolomerat yang ingin mendapat kekuasaan dan juga dia punya orang dalam dipemerintahan". Kata Hendrick._

 _Butuh waktu lama menunggu pria itu sendiri sampai akhirnya dia sendirian dan Hendrick dan Rin mencoba mendekat._

 _"Permisi apa anda Okumura Yukio". Tanya Hendrick._

 _"Ya, benar kalian siapa". Tanya Yukio dengan sopan._

 _"Perkenalkan aku Hendrick dan ini adikku Rin Hanase dari perusahaan ****". Kata Hendrick._

 _"Aku Okumura Yukio aku pemilik perusahaan ***** senang bertemu dengan kalian". Kata Yukio yang saat itu menatapku terus menerus._

 _Dari situlah hubungan kami dimulai dan penyelidikan kami berjalan sampai aku pura-puta menjadi tunangannya._

"Kurasa itu tak perlu lagi, karena ini malam terakhir kami melihatmu Tn Okumura". Ujar Hendrick sambil tersenyum misterius sambil menekan tombol di handphonenya.

 _Flashback_

" _Tn Hendrick Kami sudah siap menyerangnya". Ujar seseorang di telephon._

" _Bagus setelah nanti aku menelponmu lagi saat itulah serang mereka"._

" _Iya tuan kami siap"._

" _Jangan gagal ini perintah atasan"._

 _Flashback end_

Saat itulah banyak tembakan dari luar jendela dan Hendrick juga mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Rin cepat masuk kebawah meja ini berbahaya". Teriak Hendrick.

Aku masuk ke bawah meja untuk berlindung dan menutup mata dan telingaku dari gemuruh suara tembakan dan juga suara barang-barang pecah namun tak lama setelah itu semua terasa sunyi saat aku membuka mata dan keluar dari bawah meja tapi ruangan itu semuanya telah kembali normal jendela yang pecah dan meja dan barang-barang lainnya yang tadi kuyakini seharusnya hancur kini telah kembali seperti semula suatu hal yang aneh aku terbelalak bahkan Hendrickpun tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kacau begitu nona, jika memang tidak biasa minum jangan dipaksakan". Ujar Yukio sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi". Aku berkata sambil ketakutan.

"Tentu saja inilah yang terjadi kau baru keluar dari bawah mejakan sayang". Katanya sambil meneguk winenya.

"Dimana Hendrick". Teriakku.

Aku mencoba meraih Revolverku yang kusembunyikan dibajuku namun entah hilang.

"Dia pergi untuk ke suatu tempat yang jauh sekali". Katanya sambil memainkan revolver yang kutahu itu milikku.

Seketika itu juga aku berlari keluar mansion aku yakin hal buruk terjadi dan juga hal tak masuk akal ketika aku membuka pintu utama Yukio sudah dihadapanku dan tersenyum sangat lembut namun perlahan senyumnya berubah evil.

"Kau mau kemana sayangku, terburu-buru sekali". Ujarnya.

"Kau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, kau siapa sebenarnya?". Tanyaku.

"Kau juga pasti dengar suatu rumor tentangku bukan". Katanya.

"Kau bukan manusia kau iblis". Teriakku ketakutan.

"Iya kau benar sayangya dan kau tahukan apa akibatnya jika kau mengganggu seorang iblis". Ujarnya tersenyum evil.

Seketika itu kakiku terasa lemas tak bisa bergerak lagi dan saat entah ditubuh Yukio ada api biru dan menyelubungiku aku berteriak dan semuanya menjadi gelap samar-samar kudengar

 _Paling tidak nasibmu tak seburuk mereka. Karena aku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku._

Author note

Akhirnya aku update ff ini lagi setelah sekian lama dan maaf kali ini author mulai ngaret karena banyak tugas dan kuliah lagi. Dan harap dimaklum author update di hape kalau lurang sempurna.

Silahkan reviewnya saran komentar yang membangun tapi dilarang BASHING.


	3. Chapter 3 Iam Trapped

**Unreaveled Secret**

 **Iam Trapped**

 **©Blue Exorcist Kazue kato**

 **©Story here mine**

 **Genre: angst, Romance, mystery.**

 **Warning: typo, fem!Rin, no copas or plagiat and no bashing.**

 _Summary:_

 _Okumura Yukio, adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, tampan berwajah tampan tak jarang dia di gilai semua gadis namun di balik itu ada misteri mengerikan yang tak ada seorangpun yang tahu._ _ **siapakah dia sebenarnya.**_

Rin Pov

Paling tidak nasibmu tak seburuk mereka. Karena aku sudah menanadaimu sebagai milikku.

Sesaat sebelum semuanya gelap kalimat itu yang kudengar darinya dan entah bagaimana selanjutnya yang kutahu aku seperti terbangun dari mimpi, namun ketika aku membuka mata aku di sebuah kamar yang besar, pakaian yang kugunakan semalam kini berganti gaun tidur berwarna pink dan aku melihat gaun pengantin tergeletak di lantai pikiran kumelayang dengan kejadian sebelumnya seingatku aku berada di jamuan makan malam Yukio bersama Hendrick Niisan tapi setelah pembantaian, Hendrick menghilang dan aku mencoba kabur aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka aku melihat Yukio masuk aku langsung menutup tubuhku dengan selimut hingga kedada padahal aku tak telanjang, aku khawatir kalau pria ini melakukan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa aku disini". Aku berteriak.

"Oh kenapa kau itu istriku apa yang salah". Katanya santai.

"Sejak kapan aku istrimu". kataku sengit.

"Sejak semalam". Jawabnya santai, lagi pula gaun yang tergeletak itu apa.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu". Kataku merasa kesal.

"Itu menurutmu tapi apa yang telah terjadi tak terbantahkan".

Aku mencoba kabur saat itu juga tapi baru aku bangun dari tempat tidur seperti ada dorongan yang tak terlihat aku terbaring lagi tak bisa bangun lagi dan saat itu Yukio bejalan mendekat hingga tiba-tiba dia berada diatasku aku takut sekali dengan apa yang dia lakukan apa dia, Okumura Yukio yang melihatku hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut dan wajahku hingga menghentikan tangannya di pipiku.

"Sangat cantik dan manis seperti dulu". Katanya berbisik ditelingaku aku merinding.

"Kau mandilah kita sarapan butlerku sudah menyiapkan makanan". Katanya membelaiku lagi dan tanpa terasa aku menangis.

"Tolonglah aku ingin pulang dan bertemu Hendrick aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi". Kataku memohon.

"Tapi, dimana Hendrick". Tanyaku.

"Nanti kita bicarakan itu". Katanya.

"Kutunggu di ruang makan ya sayang". Jawabnya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi begitusaja.

Tadi aku sempat merasa kaku sekarang bisa bergerak lagi dan kuputuskan menurutinya dengan cepat aku kekamar mandi dan membuka pakaianku untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak melakukan apa-apa padaku mengingat pakaianku yang berganti. Dengan seksama aku melihat seluruh tubuhku dan untunglah tidak ada jejak apapun semuanya masih mulus juga tidak ada rasa yang ganjil atau rasa sakit terutama di area privatku.

"Untunglah dia tidak melakukan apapun aku harus segera menemukan Hendrick aku yakin dia masih dirumah ini". gimanku.

dengan was-was aku segera membersihkan diriku dan mencari pakaianku semalam.

"Dimana pakaianku dan kenapa malah ada gaun pengantin ini". Gumanku.

Aku terpaksa memakai pakaian dilemari kamar ini dan aku menemuinya di ruang makan dengan terpaksa bahkan saat aku sudah berada dihadapannya aku hanya mengaduk makanan di depanku kalau bukan karena Hendrick hilang aku ingin segera kabur.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka makanannya atau tidak enak". Tanyanya melihatku tetap diam.

"Yukio dimana Hendrick". Tanyaku tak tahan.

"Iya memang kenapa dia pulang tidak membawamu karena kau sudah menikah sekarang kau tanggung jawabku". Kata Yukio tersenyum wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan namun menyeramkan sekali untukku.

"Kalau dia pulang aku akan pulang untuk membuktikannya". Kataku.

"kau sudah dirumah memang pulang kemana". Kata Yukio senyumnya menjadi dingin.

"Ini bukan rumahku". Kataku semakin menangis.

"Sekarang kau ini istriku dimanapun aku tinggal di situlah rumahmu". Katanya nada bicaranya menaik senyumnya mulai hilang.

"Tapi aku bukan istrimu aku tak ingat menikah denganmu bahkan aku tidak pernah ingin menikah denganmu".

"Dan Hendrick itu bukan kakakmu bukan dia pernah menciummu". Dia semakin marah.

"Jika iya memang kenapa dia adalah calon suamiku yang sebenarnya". Kataku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Oh calon suamimu". Katanya terdiam sesaat.

Aku sangat ketakutan aku sangat ingin lari namun saat itu entah kenapa tubuhku kembali membeku seperti saat dikamar.

"Tapi sekarang akulah suamimu coba lihat foto dinding itu, itu kau dan aku". Katanya.

Aku menoleh kearah yang dia tunjukkan aku melihat diriku sendiri dan dia dengan penampilan seperti pengatin gaun yang kupakai difoto itu sama dengan yang tergeletak dikamar.

"Itu rekayasa aku tidak ingat itu dan itu hanya tipuan". Kataku.

Kudengar dia tertawa aku baru ingat rumor dan kasus tentangnya yang berhubungan tentang kejadian-kejadian tak masuk akal yang melibatkannya.

"Ini semua nyata sayang akulah suamimu". Katanya lembut namun terkesan berbahaya.

"Ini tidak mungkin aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin menikah denganmu". Kataku.

"Tapi kau sudah lama sepakat bukan". Katanya.

Yang dikatakannya benar namun itu hanya pura-pura untuk menjebaknya tapi sekarang aku yang terjebak.

"Kau mengerti sayang tolong jangan menolak lagi". Katanya.

"Tidak aku harusnya menikah dengan Hendrick". Kataku dan dia mendekat terlihat marah.

Yukio Pov

Dia sudah berani mengatakan itu kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin kudengar, memang sudah lama aku tahu Hendrick itu adalah kekasihnya tapi sekarang dia itu milikku aku tidak suka dia menyebut nama pria itu terus aku mendekatinya dia nampak ketakutan aku membawa sebuah pisau ditanganku dia mencoba menghindar tapi aku sudah membuatnya diam di tempat, aku melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan saat aku mendekat dengan cepat aku mencengkram dagunya memberinya ciuman paksa dia terlihat meronta tapi dia tetap sulit bergerak air tak lama dia termenggap karena nafasnya tercekat karena aku tak memberinya celah saat dia membuka mulutnya aku memasukan lidahku ciuman kami menjadi semakin menuntut saat aku mengakhiri ciumanku dia terenggah-enggah dengan perlahan aku sedikit menggoreskan pisau di jenjang lehernya darah sedikit mengalir.

"Oh istriku jangan menyebut namanya lagi karena itu membuatku marah". Kataku menjilat darah yang mengalir dijenjang lehernya.

"Kau sangat manis". Kataku tersenyum

Wajahnya benar-benar basah dengan air mata bibir pinknya menjadi merah karena ciumanku.

"Setelah ini jangan membuatku marah lagi ya Rin-chan". Kataku

Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukan ini tapi dia membuatku naik darah, tapi sekarang kulihat dia menangis aku mengusap air matanya kutatap dia dalam.

"Kau makanlah aku tidak mau kau sakit". Kataku sambil menyapinya menyuapinya.

"Tolong jangan berpikir untuk kabur ya sayang karena kau tidak bisa kemana-mana". Kataku

Dia menurutiku aku sangat senang walaupun dia nampak tak berdaya dan terpaksa setidaknya hanya saat ini saja dan suatu saat dia akan mencintaiku.

Setelah sarapan itu aku dan dia tidak banyak bicara bahkan saat aku harus pergi meninggalkan mansion dia hanya diam saja dikamarnya, mungkin jika saja dia tahu dimana Hendrick Sebenarnya dia pasti histeris aku mulai tersenyum jahat lagi saat memikirkannya.

Rin Pov

Dia telah pergi, aku ingin mencari cara untuk kabur sekaligus mencari Hendrick aku mulai mencoba keluar kamar secara diam-diam aku menyusuri mansion ini kebetulan sekali butler Yukio sedang tidak ada, selama berjam-jam aku menyusuri mansion ini karena kupikir mungkin saja Hendrick disembunyikan di mansion ini tapi nihil.

"Hendrick tidak ada dimanapun". Gumanku.

aku tak menemukannya kuputuskan keluar dari mansion jika begini aku harus mencari bantuan aku harus segera menghubungi rekan-rekanku aku masih yakin Hendrick pasti disembunyikan dan aku khawatir jika Yukio kembali.

Aku keluar dari pintu utama rumah ini dan melewati taman dan berlari ke gerbang, ada rasa aneh yang menghinggapiku seperti ada yang mengikutiku aku berlari dan terus berlari rasanya seperti berda dilabirin sampai aku tersandung dan aku jatuh terjerembab dan kesadaranku menghilang sampai aku membuka mata ternyata hari telah menjadi gelap dan yang aneh aku berada ditempat yang berbeda, ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku dengan mata tajam yang menyala dan bayangan hitam menyelimutinya api biru disekitarnya.

 _Sudah kukatakan bukan kau milikku jadi kemanapun kau kari aku tetap bisa menemukanmu karena aku sudah menandaimu._

 **To be Continued**

 **Author Note**

 **Akhirnya author update fanfic saya sudah mau update tapi terhapus saya ulang lagi, Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua saya harap bisa membuat doujinshinya.**

 **Saya harap fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia semakin banyak. Silahkan jangan sungkan memberi Kritik, saran dan komentar yang membangun. Dan jika ada typo dan kalimat yang rancu. Tolong jangan plagiat dan disini dilarang Bashing jika tidak suka silahkan jangan dibaca.**


	4. Chapter 4 There's no way

Okumura Yukio, adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, berwajah tampan tak jarang dia di gilai semua yeoja namun di balik itu ada misteri mengerikan yang tak ada seorangpun yang tahu."siapakah dia sebenarnya"

Rin Pov

Sosok yang berada didepanku sosok yang benar-benar mengerikan tubuhnya hanya terlihat seperi bayangan saja serta api biru menyala dimata dan tubuhnya dia semakin mendekat aku mencoba lari tapi sulit bergerak.

"Bukankah kau mencari Hendrick dia berada dibelakangmu". Kata mahkluk itu."A-apa maksudmu". Kataku terbata-bata.

"Lihat dibelakangmu".

Saat aku menoleh alangkah terkejutnya aku ternyata tempat ini adalah makam entah sejak kapan aku berada dimakam dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ada batu nisan di depanku bertuliskan. "

Hendrick Minchester Birth 24 August 1984 Death 31 September 2014"

"Kau sudah bertemukan sayang". Ujarnya menyeringai.

"Tidak pasti bohong". Teriakku.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan batu nisan itu, kematiannya bertepatan dengan kunjungan kalian kesini di malam terakhirmu melihatnya tepatnya malam pernikahan kita" Katanya.

"Kau bercandakan aku tidak ingat apa-ap soal pernikahan". Kataku.

"Ya kau memang tidak ingat tapi dia pasti ingat dan sekarang aku mau menghukummu". Katanya.

Seketika tubuhku lemas dan air mata telah mengalir deras tak sanggup berbuat apa – apa, aku hanya menatapnya kosong mendadak pikiranku melayang, dia perlahan kembali berubah menjadi sesosok dengan bayangan dan api biru yang menyebar, taring dan mata merah menyala sambil menatapku tajam. Aku tak berbuat apa-apa selain diam walaupun kemungkinan ini adalah akhir hidupku, aku tak peduli lagi aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk alasan hidup.

Yukio pov

Aku mendekat dengan wujud asliku dia hanya menatapku dengan mata kosongnya seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan melalui matanya pasti dia putus asa dan kehilangan harapan dan saat itu aku memanggut bibirnya dalam-dalam perlahan aku kembali ke wujud semula aku membopong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke mansion dengan kecepatan kilat, sesampainya di mansion aku membawanya kekamar, aku membersihkan tubuhnya dan menggati pakaiannya. Dia masih membisu sampai aku membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang kali ini aku tidak membaringkannya di kamarnya tapi kamarku aku memeluknya posesif sambil mengusap rambutnya sampai dia terlelap.

Kau tahu Rin bagaimanapun caranya aku akan selalu memilikimu walaupun harus ku genggan kau seperti ini tapi ini asalkan kau selalu di sisiku, kau tahu aku menjadi seperti ini karena dirimu

Keesokan harinya

Aku semalaman tidak tidur melainkan memperhatikan wajahnya salama dia tertidur, tak lama dia terbangun dan sekarang tidak menatapku kosong lagi dan kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku dan kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku". Katanya.

Itu akibat mereka sendiri". Jawabku

"Apa yang mereka perbuat dan jika mau memang dendam kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian waktu itu".

"Oh soal itu karena kau terlalu berharga untuk meninggal sayang dan aku membunuh mereka karena mereka munafik". Kataku.

"Lalu kau memperlakukanku seperti ini karena dendam juga bukan, kau ingin membuat anak dari mereka menderita". Katanya

"Aku berjanji aku tidak melakukan itu padamu asalkan kau menurutiku dan bukannya aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu lagi pula untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukan semua ini jika aku tidak mencintaimu". Kataku.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu aky mencintai Hendrick". Katanya.

"Dia sudah mati bukan tidak ada gunanya kau milikku sekarang". Kataku.

"Kau sudah merebut semuanya dariku orang tua ku dan orang yang kusayangi semua lenyap dan itu terjadi karenamu". Katanya dan dia menamparku.

Aku membalas tamparan dengan menciumnya paksa karena tamparannya sama sekali bukan apa-apa bagiku dan dia berusaha menolak dan kembali menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis lagi sayang". Kataku.

"Biarkan aku pulang aku sudah tidak mau bersamamu lagi kau pembunuh Hendrick Nii-san".

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana disini rumahmu". Kataku penuh penekanan.

"kumohon". Tangisannya semakin keras".

"Dengar Istriku aku ini suamimu dan kau harus menurutiku tadinya aku mau bersikap manis padamu sampai kau mau menerimanya tapi kau selalu membuatku naik darah dan sekarang aku ingin memilikimu setuhnya, aku tidak peduli dengan penolakanmu lagi". Kataku mencengkram kedua tangannya.

Aku menindihnya dia mencoba berjuang namun lama-lama kelamaan dia tak berdaya karena tenagaku yang kuat dan aku tersenyum saat dia hanya diam membungkam dibawahku, akhirnya dia menyerah aku sangat senang.

"Kenapa sayang bukannya kau tidak mau". kataku.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan aku membuka bajunya aku bisa melihat kulit dadanya yang putih.

"Kumohon hentikan". Katanya.

Aku malah mengecupi dadanya dia ketakutan sekali tubuhnya bergetar, aku berusaha membuatnya mendesah tapi bersikeras membungkam mulutnya dengan cepat aku menciumnya sambil meremas dadanya dia membuka mulutnya saat aku melakukan itu.

Rin Pov

Aku tak mau ini aku hanya ingin kembali aku menyesali tindakanku hari ini harusnya aku mengikuti kata Hendrick sebelumnya mungkin saja aku masih bisa bersamanya dan aku mungkin lebih baik mengikuti Ryuji dia pernah menawarkan pekerjaan lain padaku, pria yang pernah menembakku saat SMA itu juga punya hubungan baik dengan Hendrick, bahkan Hendrick mendukungku mengganti pekerjaan dan bekerja dengan Ryuji tapi aku keras kepala aku malah bersikeras membalas dendam dan akhirnya aku terjebak bersamanya jika saja aku tak keras kepala mungkim aku sudah menikah dengan Hendrick.

"Hendrick". Kataku lirih.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini menyebutkan nama orang lain disaat ini, kau tahu kau sudah menguji batasku kurasa aku tak bisa manis lagi padamu". Katanya dengan berbisik ditelingaku.

Saat itu dia mendadak sangat kasar setiap lumatan dan kecupan lembutnya menjadi kasar, aku takut sekali saat dia masuk kedalamku aku merasa ada yang robek disana, sesuatu yang kujaga untuk orang yang kucintai kini sudah diklaim oleh pria diatasku dan dia tersenyum.

Yukio Pov

Aku melihat darahnya aku senang aku yang pertama untuknya dia yang yang memiliki ikatan denganku sejak lahir kini ikatan itu lebih kuat lagi karena milikku sekarang, tapi dia terlihat kesakitan aku juga yang salah aku mengasarinya seharusnya kubuat dengan lembut maka dari itu aku langsung melakukannya dengan lembut kupastikam setiap sentuhanku akan membuatnya melayang, perlahan dia mendesah.

 _Setalah malam itu Rin akan segara tahu alasan kenapa pria itu mengejarnya dan ada ikatan apa dengan mereka berdua dan kenapa dia tidak dibununya_

 **Author Note** **Selamat tahun baru semua. Maaf diriku sangat jarang update sekali, hari ini saya update fanfic ini yang udah lama gak diupdate dan sekarang author malah ounya ide baru lagi buat fanfic baru padahal yang lama masih belum beres. Maaf karena jarang update semoga kalian gak bosen nunggu ya. Selamat membaca.** **Ditunggi Reviewnya ya. tapi dilarang bashing.**


End file.
